


Baby Fever

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Pedro places his mouth against yours then pulls back, “I’ve been waiting to take you with your swollen belly Y/N.”. . . "Then take me Pedro."
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 70





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

Pedro knew bringing you along with him to Oscar and Elvira’s was the right decision. He couldn’t contain the excitement he felt when he watched you talk and smile with Eugene. Thoughts of having the sounds of little feet running in your shared townhouse drove him crazy.

You two had talked about the future a lot lately, especially with Oscar and Elvira welcoming their second born. 

“I want children Y/N,” Pedro had said on the subway ride over.

You had looked at him and smiled. “I do too Pedro,” you had bitten your lip then said, “but are we really ready to bring another life into the world?”

Pedro had smiled, brushed his lips across yours. “I would love a little you who has me wrapped around her finger. Just like her mom. I’d love a son who takes after my good looks and charms his way out of every situation and makes his mother melt and give in to what he wants. I want kids with you. I want a family with you.”

Now Pedro watched as you take the newest family member and hold him in your arms. Pedro couldn’t wait to get you home, impregnate you, and watch as your belly grew.

You smile down at the warm bundle of joy. He’s tiny, precious, adorable. A wave of baby fever suddenly hits you dead on. You look over at Pedro who’s eyeing you with his eyes and wide smile. You see him laugh quietly and return his attention to Eugene.

“Ready to have one?” Elvira asks.

“Huh?” You answer absentmindedly. You then process what she asked. “Maybe.”

Elvia smiles, “you and Pedro are wonderful as an aunt and uncle. You’ll make amazing parents!”

You reach out with a finger towards the newborn. He grabs your finger and smiles. Baby fever is flowing through your body.

Pedro sees the look you are giving him. One of pure joy, and lust. One of maybe him and you would be great parents, raising a kid of your own like Oscar and Elvira were doing with their two boys.

After dinner, you and Pedro excuse yourselves and return to your shared bedroom. Both of you scrambling to get rid of each other’s clothing as you make your way from the front door to your bedroom.

Pedro is between your legs, he’s ready to put his hard cock inside of you. He’s looking down at you with those beautiful brown eyes. He leans down and brushes his mouth against yours. “Ready to make a baby?”

You wrap you arms around him and nod. “Yes. I’m ready if you are.”

\-------

Two months later you are standing at the kitchen counter waiting for the coffee to finish brewing when the smell hits your nose and makes you cringe. Yet when it’s done you still pour yourself a cup, fixing it to your liking. 

“Coffee’s ready,” you say towards the living room. You take a sip and instantly spit it out.

“What’s wrong?” Pedro asks as he walks in.

“I don’t know,” you shrug. “The smell made me cringe, the taste is just, uh, seems awful.”

Pedro smiles as he pours a cup, “my sister hated the smell of coffee when she was…,” Pedro pauses and looks at you.

“What?” You ask with a raised brow.

Pedro puts the cup back down. “She hated the smell of coffee when she was pregnant.”

You swallow. You and Pedro had been screwing each other’s brains out since the day you had spent with Oscar and Elvira, along with their two sons. You then try to recall when your last period was.

“What?” Pedro asks at the worried look you have.

“I’m late too.” You mumble out.

Pedro wraps you in his arms. “We wanted this.”

“I know Pedro.” You inhale his fresh launder smell. “But we won’t know till I get a pregnancy test then double check with the doctor.”

\-------

Five months later you waddle into the bedroom and sit down on the bed. Your feet hurt, everything smelled horrible, and yet you still craved food like crazy.

You rub your belly, “why can’t you be here already?”

You lie back and close your eyes. Getting some rest before Pedro’s supposed to come back from filming in California.

When you open your Y/E/C eyes it’s dark outside but light floods through the open door. There’s a figure leaning against the doorjamb. You rub your eyes and once your vision comes into focus you realize it’s Pedro.

“Pedro?”

“Yes, mi hermosa amor?”

You half snort, half laugh. “I’m fat!”

“You’re pregnant Y/N,” Pedro walks into the room and sits on the bed. “You’re beautiful, glowing. Our kid is inside you mi amor.”

You pull his mouth down to yours and brush your lips against his soft mouth. His mustache tickles your skin. “I missed you,” you take his hand and place it on your swollen belly, “we missed you.”

Pedro places his head on your belly and listens. “I missed you too daughter. I missed your mom more though.”

“I still think it’s a boy.” You retort.

“No. A girl.” Pedro replies. “Javiera has boys, Oscar has boys. You and me, we’ll have a girl.”

“You seem confident about that. Maybe we should just go ahead and do a gender reveal.” You huff out. 

You and Pedro agreed you wanted it to be a surprise and find out when your child entered the world. 

“We promised one another to wait till the birth.” Pedro whispers as he nuzzles your neck and slips his hand down and under your sweats. He palms your core. 

You moan, “you know you’ll always win the argument especially if you…,” your words stop as Pedro’s thumb begins circling your clit. “Oh god Pedro. Please.”

“Please what?”

He’s been gone for close to three months. You needed him, and you know he needs you too. “Make me cum. Please.”

Pedro places his mouth against yours then pulls back, “I’ve been waiting to take you with your swollen belly Y/N.”

You just need his mouth on you, his cock inside you. “Then take me Pedro.”

Pedro moans lowly as he jumps off the bed, stripping his clothes. He’s naked in under 30 seconds.

You scramble to get your sweatpants off and Pedro finishes taking them off before he kneels back on the bed and dips his head between your legs.

“Pedro,” you moan aloud as you feel his tongue lick up your folds.

His fingers open them more and his tongue begins circling your clit.

Your hands grasp the sheets on the bed as your orgasm rises quickly inside of you. He has been gone only a few months but it feels longer. 

“Pedro,” you pant. “Oh—mmmm—fu—fuck!”

Pedro inwardly moans as he swirls his tongue around your sensitive nub. You’re sweet and he wants to drink you in as if he hasn’t had water for days. 

Your toes curl as your orgasm crests. Then as it crashes you arch your back and moan loudly. “Fuck! Pedro!”

Pedro uses a free hand to hold still one of your legs as he continues lashing at your clit.

“Pe—Ped—Pedro!” You pant out loudly as another orgasm because cresting inside of you.

Pedro pulls away for an instant, “cum for me love. I’m hungry, and thirsty, for you.”

Goddamn!, you think. His words and his tongue returning to your clit send you over the edge again. “Pedro! Fuck!” Your hands grasp the sheets tightly. 

Pedro feels your body convulse under his hand. He pulls away and a laugh rumbles low in his chest. “I was starving.”

“I am too,” you say as you sit up and take off your tank top. You reach down for his cock, but Pedro pushes you slowly back against the mattress as he kisses his way up your swollen belly.

His mouth moves between the valley of your breasts and he palms them both. “God, these have gotten bigger.”

You moan as he flicks one nipple then another. Your hands find his head and your fingers run through his soft hair.

“Y/N,” Pedro whispers.

Your too lost in the pleasure his tongue is giving you to say anything, you just hum a “mmhmm.”

“Let’s have two kids. I love your body like this.”

“Pedro,” you groan.

“I’ve always loved your body but you pregnant with our kid.” Pedro moans lowly, “does something else to me.”

“Pregnancy kink, huh?”

Pedro looks up at you and smiles. “Maybe.”

You roll your eyes and pull him up to you and brush your mouth against his. You shrug, “another kid? Maybe when this one is ten.”

“No.”

You nip at Pedro’s lips and laugh. “Five.”

“Good enough for me,” Pedro growls as he nuzzles your neck and runs his hand down your chest and over your swollen belly.

You push Pedro onto his back and nuzzle his long neck as your hand reaches down and strokes his cock. You straddle him and kiss your way down his chest and stomach. “I said I was starving too.”

You dip your head and engulf Pedro’s cock. Your hand wraps around the base while your other hand cups his ball sac.

“Fuck!” Pedro hisses. He reaches down and places his hands on your head as you begin moving up and down his cock.

You moan at his response; you’re also moaning because you haven’t had his cock in a few months. You missed sucking his cock, missed inside of you, missed feeling him up when he would sit with you on the couch, reading scripts, and eventually cave into you and your debauchery. 

Your tongue swirls around the tip, before dipping down and taking his cock fully into your mouth again. You squeeze his ball sac again which makes his hands tighten on your head.

“Y/N!” Pedro moans loudly.

You release his cock and move back up his body. You straddle him as you take hold of his cock and slowly sink your pussy onto him.

His hands grasp your hips as you slowly lower yourself onto his hard cock. He feels your pussy clench tightly around him. 

You begin rolling your hips slowly as Pedro thrusts up into you, making sure his cock his deep inside of your pussy.

“Yes,” Pedro moans, “yes.”

You riding him with your swollen belly has sent his body into overdrive and his orgasm is ramping up quickly. 

“Keep going,” Pedro moans as his hands on your hips tighten.

You arch your back and moan. Your next orgasm is building up inside of you. 

“Pedro,” you moan lowly.

“Y/N,” Pedro half whispers, half mumbles. His orgasm is cresting then he squeezes your hips and moans loudly. “Fu—fuck!”

You feel Pedro cum inside of you and continue to roll your hips as your own orgasm begins crashing inside of you. “Pedro!” You moan out as your orgasm rolls over you.

You open your eyes and look down at him. He’s smiling at you.

“Mi hermosa amor,” Pedro whispers as he sits up and kisses you.

You blush and smile as you wrap your arms around him. “You’re not so bad yourself Pedro.”

Pedro laughs and bites your bottom lip teasingly. 

You fall asleep in each other’s arms. In the morning Pedro has you lay on your side and he presses his front up against your backside as his hand travels down the bare skin of your side.

You moan at his featherlight touch. 

His hand dips down and palms your core. His thumb finding your clit.

“Pedro, please.”

“Lift your leg up,” Pedro whispers against your ear.

You lift your leg up and he guides his cock into your slick entrance, taking you from behind on his side.

“Fuck, Pedro,” you moan as he begins thrusting.

Pedro holds onto your leg and thrusts in and out of your pussy slowly, he begins picking up the pace as his orgasm revs up inside of him.

You reach down and touch your clit. You moan as you brush your thumb against the sensitive nub. Your own orgasm begins to plateau once Pedro thrusts into you faster than ever.  
“Fu—fuck!” Pedro pants as he thrusts. 

He drops your leg onto his legs and reaches around your swollen belly. His hand moves up and down it then his hand is on top of yours, helping you rub your clit.

“Pedro,” you moan and cry out as your orgasm hits you dead on.

“Yes, Y/N.” Pedro pants and moans. His own orgasm rumbles through his body as he cums deep inside of your wetness.

You two laid together intertwined for the rest of the morning, recuperating from the pleasure of sex, enjoying being together again after months apart.

\-------

Two months later you and Pedro are in the delivery room, hearing your baby wail and cry.

The nurse hands the swaddled baby over to you, who you cradle in your arms.

She smiles as she says, “congratulations! You two have a daughter!”


End file.
